Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2
, lit. "Super Dimensional Game Neptune mk2") is the second installant of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia. It is a PlayStation 3 exclusive, role-playing game developed by Compile Heart and Idea Factory, with assistance from Nippon Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb., and Comcept. It was first released in Japan on August 8, 2011, and later released in Europe on February 12, 2012 and North America on February 28, 2012. The sequel features both new and returning characters, as well as new gameplay features, places and dungeons, and remodelling of the style of cutscenes. The game takes place in an alternate universe from its game predecessor. Plot The year is 20XX, and in the wake of Arfoire, who was previously defeated, a force known as ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime), a group solely dedicated towards the deceased Arfoire, has risen, led by Magic the Hard. Over the years, the influence of ASIC has become increasingly powerful, currently affecting many residents of Gamindustri. As such, in response to the threat, the CPUs and Nepgear travel to the Gamindustri Graveyard to combat ASIC. However, when they are overpowered and captured, Compa and IF come to their rescue and free Nepgear. With the fate of Gamindustri and the CPUs in their hands, the CPU Candidates must free their sisters and destroy ASIC. Characters All existing characters will return (with the exception of Red), as well as new main characters and supporting characters. The new main characters have the task of rescuing the goddesses from the first game. CPU Candidates Nepgear (Purple Sister) :Voiced by: Yui Horie :The main protagonist of game, and the younger sister of Neptune. As all the new main characters are portable handheld references, in contrast to the home console references made by the original four main characters, she represents the Sega Game Gear. She's determined to save her sister Neptune at all costs. Compa calls her Ge-Ge, while IF calls her Gear. ;Uni (Black Sister) :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura :The younger sister of Noire (Black Heart). As her name implies, she represents the Sony PSP. Looks up to her sister, Noire, and suffers from an inferiority complex because of it. Establishes a rivalry with Nepgear, as did Noire and Neptune. ;Ram (White Sister) :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara :The first little sister of Blanc (White Heart). Her name is derived from RAM (Random Access Memory). The more talkative one of the pair. Seems quite possessive of her sister. ;Rom (White Sister) :Voiced by: Yui Ogura :The second little sister of Blanc (White Heart). Her name is derived from ROM (Read Only Memory). She tends to be more quiet than Ram. Also looks up to Nepgear as a big sister. Because Ram and Rom are twin sisters, it can be assumed that as a pair, they represent the Nintendo DS. Also Rom is older than Ram. CPUs All existing characters will return (with the exception of Red), as well as new main characters and supporting characters. The new main characters have the task of rescuing the goddesses from the first game. CPU Candidates Neptune (Purple Heart) :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka :The main protagonist of the first Hyperdmension Neptunia game and the older sister of the Nepgear. She and the other CPUs were defeated by CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard and held captive for over three years. While her sister is very diligent and studious, Neptune is the complete opposite. ;Noire (Black Heart) :Voiced by: Asami Imai :The older sister of Uni and one of the CPUs held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard after being defeated by CFW Magic. She tries her best to be the best role model for her younger sister and is thus very strict on her. ;Blanc (White Heart) :Voiced by: Kana Asumi :The CPU of Lowee and the older sister of Rom and Ram. She along with the other CPUs were defeated by CFW Magic and held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard. She loves her sisters dearly but also tends to get angry at them due to their childishness. ;Vert (Green Heart) :Voiced by: Rina Satou :The CPU of Leanbox. She was defeated by CFW Magic in the Gaminudstri Graveyard along with the other CPUs. Unlike the others, she does not have a younger sister. 'Makers' Cave :Voiced by: Mayuko Takahashi :Brand new NPC in mk2. Belongs to the Leanbox SMD (Special Missions Department), and is close friends with other Leanbox residents, such as 5pb. Self-conscious about herself. Representative of Cave Co., another video game company. In a recent announcement, she will be receiving a Battle Ticket to make her playable. ;Falcom :Voiced by: Akemi Kanda :New NPC representative of Nihon Falcom Corporation, a Japanese computer game company. An adventuress who travels Gamindustri and publishes books about her adventures under the alias A. Christin. Wields the sword Dragon Slayer, which is concealed in a violin case she carries on her back. Claims that she can't ignore evil. Along with Cave, a new upcoming Battle Ticket will make her playable. Oracles ;Jinguji Kei (J.K.) :Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei Incredibly smart, and the Oracle of Lastation. ;Mina Nishizawa :Voiced by: Sayaka Nakaya The Oracle of Lowee. Helps to teach and take care of Ram and Rom when Blanc can't. ;Chika Hakozaki :Voiced by: Yuka Komatsu The Oracle of Leanbox. Very close to Vert, almost on the verge of obsession. 'Antagonists' ;Linda (Underling) :Voiced by: Junko Minagawa Loyal soldier to ASIC, and serves under her boss, Magic the Hard. No one ever really uses her real name. The official website refers to her as Underling. Willingly performs any mission handed to her, no matter how low. Videos PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 01 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 02 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 03 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 04 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 05 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 06 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 07 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 08 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 09 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 10 of 11) PS3 Longplay 042 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (part 11 of 11) External Links * GameFAQs * Offcial site * Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Neptunia Fanfiction Category:RPG